Cat & Mouse game
by gully88
Summary: Serena and 4 friends start university. They all meet their B/Fs lead by Darien! They are possesive and the girls pick up on their true natures. So they Run but they are found again. What is Serena's consequences? FINISHED! SEQUEL COMING SOON
1. Serena and midnight eyes

SUMMARY: 

Serena is the leader in the her little gang, they have started university. The are fresh, young and beautiful every thing a gang of lads would like for a bed partner! As the girls arrive they think this is the best place ever with hot guy and teachers, friendly faces and a lot happy environment, that is until they meet the top gang in the place, their leader of their gang is Darien shields. He is the hottest lad in the place and every girl wants him, of course he has loads of girlfriends only lasting at least a day and night.

When his gang notices Serena's gang ,they become very interested in them, especially Darien interested in Serena, quite a lot indeed. But this obsession the guys have over the girls, and to have them by their sides all the time, makes the girls abit terrified for the way the start acting and the way the whole university have towards the guys. Its as if they really do control everything and not just towards them.

But when things go over board and the girls try to distance themselves between there new boyfriends, lets just say that the guys don't like being distance between the thing or person they desire.

This is about survive of emotions and situations you wished you never wanted to get into.

RATED: M FOR mature readers for some material are for people over 18 for some disturbing scenes.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!

* * *

(Special note: I have changed the girls and lads last names except Darien's. Also their backgrounds BUT not their personalities!!. I have placed this in America instead of Tokyo !. Hope you all enjoy this, this is my first Sailor moon fanfic so I'm really excited and I hope you all understand this story. Well thanks and now here we go)

* * *

Cat & Mouse game

By

Gully88

Dec 20/12/07

Chapter 1

Serena Richards and her friends moved to America to start their education on a higher level and meet new people and start a whole new life for themselves. All four of her best friends had a place on campus and were all living together, which only brightened up Serena's day. They all had a room each, which was best because they all would have the color suited to them, in their personality.

Serena and her friends had been in their place all getting ready for next week, for when their classes start. They decorated the place they wanted and it was all done and in perfection. They worked hard and helped each others and they more they were together the more stronger friendship built.

Their friendship was everything to them. They all needed each other in different ways. They known each other since primary school and grow closer to one another over the years of struggles and misunderstandings. But of course they all changed, everyone does. And when they fight over silly things they always bring that up.

Serena knew this and she always wonder if they changed for better or for worst. But she would never leave her friends behind for they were her family now. All their family were far away and they all had each other now.

But Serena knew that they all wont be together forever but she will always be there for the, she promises herself she will never abandon her friends. She needed them, as much as they needed her. Her four best friends were part of her and she did realize that she had abit of their personality in her.

Serena walks up the stairs to get changed to venture abit more around the campus. As she walks to her room at the end of the corridor, she turns her head towards Reye room.

_I think I heck on there rooms and see what they look like_ Serena though to herself.

Serena smiles. Serena walks into Reye room. She thinks about Reye and her personality and nodded in agreement at the color of Reye room. Defiantly Reye color.

Reye Murray had her room painted Red, she loved red and always wear red. She was the sort of girl who had a bad temper and red suited her and her personality and it went well with her complexion. She was the sort of girl who was strong and can take care of her self. The best thing about Reye was she stood up for herself and others who were being mistreated.

Serena smiles again, yep Serena learned to not be too selfish, ShE learned to care for others like Reye but she as still abit selfish but when she wanted to , she was extremely aware of people being: sexist and being Racist.

She looks around and turns to walk out and comes across another room. She smiles widely. Her good old friend. Serena should of guess the color of her room would be.

Amy Taylor had her room painted blue, Amy loved the color and too always wore it . It made her feel at calm and peace after all the hard work she had done to make sure she got her dream. Most of the girls would go to her if they were angry at someone or upset about something, they go to her for she had like a gift to calm them. It always worked for them and other who went to her.

Yes Serena was too always good at listening to her friends when they needed someone and well she was good at it when she wants to be, as long she was not't thinking about anything.

Serena nodded to herself she defiantly got that quality from Amy as well. She smiles again and went to another pf her friends room. As she walked in she laughed again at the color

Lita James. Her room was painted Green. Yes she adored green Lita did. Serena guess because she loved the outdoors of being free and she understands a lot of the world. Lita was widely fun to be around. She knew how to cheer anyone up and knows how to throw a good party.

Serena smiled, yes she had that quality already and her and Lita on party thing, became really good and brilliantly fun when they two helped each other for when surprising there friends. As she was thinking, them two Havnt't had a party planned for the girls, she smiled mischief. She and Lita had to have a serious talk soon

Serena walks out of her room and goes into Mina's room. As she looks around she was amazed at the color. But she saw it coming

Mina Campbell. Her room was surprisingly Orange. Mina always the spontaneous one, had a lot of things that were opposite of her fellow friends. Of course her and Serena were both alike on the spontaneous party, that's what made them really good friends.

Serena walks now into her pink room and to her closet. She pulls out a pink boob top out, jeans and her white flip-flops. She sits then on her dressing top chair and brushes through her long, silky blond hair. Serena leaves her hair down and starts on her make up.

Serena walked to her mirror and viewed her image. Her hair had grown a lot in 2 months. Her hair now reached to her bottom. She loved her hair very much. She shakes her hair and flips her hair back.

''SERENA, COME ON''! Someone shouted from down stairs

Serena grabs her Pink purse and walks out her room with her head held high.

_''HERE WE GO''_ Serena says in her head

All four of them waiting, they see Serena and smile at her, she was a pink princess and very much an innocent.

''Lets go girls, watch out university, the sailor scouts are on their way'', Mina says happily

''Sailor scouts, I haven't been called or heard of that since primary school'', Reye laughed

''Well lets just say, we needed abit of encouragement for meeting everyone in the hall. And it was the first thing that went into my head'', Mina laughed out.

She opened the door and was the first to step out of the house. Serena was the last to leave and she locked the door and walked along with Reye

''Here you better take care of this'', Serena handed Reye the keys and walked with dignity and sexuality as to

**_come on guys, come and get me_**

''Oh Serena your impossible! But thanks because you always lose your damn keys and we all would have been sleeping outside for the night'', Reye laughed as she had the keys in her hand and placed them in her pocket.

They all walked inside the university went to the hall. There was loads of new people. They all listened the headmaster of the place and was all falling asleep for he was a very boring person.

After he was done talking, everyone sighed with relief

''Thank god that was over'', Serena said yawning. Everyone nodded in agreement

They went touring and finding where all their classes were. They talked with each other and to some of the people who asked them where was this and that. They started off walking again, Saw picture of old professors and students on the wall, that had been here in the last decades.

Serena was so excited that she looked as if she was floating off the floor and was on cloud 9, for everything was so perfect and was in her expectations of how it was going to be like. After walking around and finding where they all were going to be, they decided to get something to eat and decided to take Serena's car and go into the town.

As they went to the car park a group of lads were all hanging out in front of a silver Mercedes. As all of there eyes turned to the girls, they all smiled in a very predatory smile from the distance. Serena felt cold and all her hairs on her neck shot right up. She turned and saw the lads checking her and her friends out. She smiled a little but was blushing underneath her skin and some how her blood turned cold as if a warning her body was telling her.

She looked at them, they were all very handsome. But one lad that caught her attention was a tall guy, maybe around 6 foot 1 or 2, he was smiling at her and it made her shiver in anticipation. He was tall and dark, his eyes were like the midnight sky from underneath the sunglasses and it looked like his eyes were a midnight blue color that stands out as to make those who look at him, hypnotize.

She turned away to ignore their wondering eyes, she opened the door of her convertible and got in as the girls did. She started up and drove away, all the guys watched them go and Darien smiled at his group and said in a very sexual, predatory voice

''Nice, very nice indeed'', he dropped his cigarette and squashed it with his foot, twisting underneath him in a very sexy way.

They all laughed and nodded their heads in agreement and walked away, wondering when they see the girls next,

_''Maybe at the party next month''_ Darien said darkly


	2. Darien Vs Arik

Cat and Mouse game

Chapter 2

2 weeks went on by and the girls loved there new courses. Serena had met a bloke she really liked and started dating him. He took her out for lunch when she had a free period. He was called Arik and he was studying sports.

Serena who knew nothing of sports, so she asked him questions about it all and they had sat up nearly all night talking about it. But as it went by, Serena was enjoying his company and was starting to fall for him. As they talked for nearly 2 hours in his car, Serena did the one thing that she felt was right.

She leaned forward, and as her face came close to his, she closed her eyes and kissed him softly on his lips. It sent shivers down her spine and felt as if fireworks were going off all around them. She kept it softly and moved slowly. She then got her tongue and stroked the bottom of his lip. He went in for a demanding kiss and she complied. Their tongues danced in a seduction dance, and as all there sense was lose from them, their hands started touching the other body.They both all got very excited by the intimate act they were doing out of their passionate ways.

* * *

1 hour later Serena arrived home and smiled till she got to her room. She put on her dark pink night gown that went to her thighs. She brushed her hair and went in bed. She closed her eyes, and went in a dream state sleep.

Meanwhile with Arik

Arik who smiling could'nt't let his head rest. But all he could think about was Serena. She was beautiful, bubbly and kind. Everything a guy could want in a girl. But he was glad he did'nt't go all the way with her for she was after all a virgin. But yet he seemed it impossible for her to be and yet she had a lot something he could not't place on.

Arik decided to drive around after he dropped Serena home. He smiled at the memory just moments ago. Just as he was driving he noticed a car that had been following him when he was with Serena, he shivered as he though of it.

The car beeped at him as it to stop him, yet he did'nt,'t he kept driving. The car behind came closer and bashed him on the back gentle, Arik trying to drive faster and yet that car was faster, it keep bashing him off the road.

Arik blood turned cold, he stopped and breathed heavily. He got out and went to see the damage of his new car. But as he was about to check, the black car was there in the road, just there with his headlights off. Arik ignored it and went to see behind his car, his eyes grew wide and his eyes held a lot of anger.

''Come out here you asshole, look what you did you prick'', he shouted as he saw the damage of his new car

Juts then the black mysterious car headlights turned on and that was when Arik started to feel abit uncertain of himself. The door opened and there in black and with his sunglasses stood and walked towards his slowly. He was in a black leather jacket, Dark jeans and black boots. Underneath his black jacket he was wearing also black shirt. He stood there with no feelings or anxious. He stood cool and very proud; he just smirked that was very chilling indeed.

Just then another 4 people came out of the car as well and walked slowly towards him. As he looked up at the four men as he started to back up was none other then Chad, Allen, Andrew and Greg. Arik gulped deeply and turned towards their leader and shivered as he looked into the harsh midnight blue eyes of none other then, Darien shields.

''Hello Arik'', said Darien in a cold, haunting voice

''Oh, hi Darien, I didn't know it was you. Sorry I didn't stop right away. I though you where some loser who is acting cool or a drunk bastard looking for trouble'', he laughed nervously. feeling very uncomfortable in front of Darien. He doesnt know why but when he was with darien , who always seems so very uneasy.

Darien watched him and smiled coldly at him. He loved the way Arik was reacting to him. Everyone was nervous and scared of him, well they should be for he was not someone who should mess around with or upset. For he seemed to know your deepest, darkest fears that you would'nt't know of, yet.

''Oh I am sorry Arik mate, didn't mean to scare you'', he smiled and walked about on the dust, abandoned road

''Oh you did't scare me Darien, I m not scared of you'', he smiled slightly, messing with Darien

_''keep cool, keep cool'' _Ariksaid to himself

''You should be, mate!'' Darien said coldly as his eyes froze him on the spot. Arik stopped smiling and gulped loudly. He started shifting on his feet, his back stiff as a stone wall.

''I see your dating a very nice girl? What's her name Serena''? Darien asked as he looked at Arks car

''Richards, Serena Richards'', he whispered in fear

''Yes I know who she is, I been trying to get her attention for abit, but she seems to not bother with me. She seems more interested in you then in me'', Darien said as he walked closer to Arik and stood toe to toe with him. Darien crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side waiting for an explanation.

Arik gulped, Darien was not happy

''Can you explain why she would be interested in you then in me, Arik''? He said normally as if this was an normal conversation.

''I .. I don't know Darien!'' Arik whispered

''You see when I want something or someone, I usually get it, just like that you see. And if there is someone in my way for getting what I want, in this case, desire. I tend to get very, very angry and I sort the problem out. You see where I'm getting at''? Darien asked looking around as if inspecting the place that they ended up at.He then turned to look at Arik, waiting for his next words.

''You want Serena and I am in the way because I am dating her'', he looks down at his feet, waiting for a reply from Darien

''That's right, your in the way.So I come up with a solutions. How much money you want? Darien said in a business tone

Arik head shot up and stared at him

_Was he mad ,is he serious? _Arik though to himself, thinking it was a trap or some sort of joke

''Sorry? What did you say''?

''How. Much. Do. You. Want''? Darien said slowly, in a mocking way

Arik got His confidence back abit and decided to so what a man would do , stand up for him and the women he suppose he wants and maybe even love soon.He breathed in slowly and said it in a business tone as Darien.

''I don't want any Darien, I like her. She wants to be with me and I want to be with her. No matter how much money you offer me, I wont take it'', Arik said bravely

Andrew turned towards his best mate and saw Darien back go stiff,

_''Shit''_ Andrew though

He was pissed as hell for someone spoke back to him and denied him what he wants

Darien turned and walked towards Arik. He stood over Arik and gripped his collar. Arik then froze, Darien's eyes looked colder and he knew Darien was pissed.

_**No on pissed him off and gets away with it**_

''Its not good getting me pissed off mate! Either way ,I get her. I can pay you now and you leave or my gang will beat you up half to death. You will be living off the hospitals machine for the rest of your life, which is if I come buy and turn the machine off and you will be no more'' Darien threatened him

Arik breathed in deeply and out again fast, that was one of his deep fears and Darien knew it. The thing was not that Darien could do it, for he knew he would do it. But he would do it now and have no second thoughts and no regret towards him.

''Why do you want her''? Arik whispered. Darien put him down and brushed off his shirt as if dust was laying on it.

''None of your business. I advise you to take the money Arik and leave or you will go through your worst nightmare. I can be nice but I can be even crueler then my own dad'', Darien smiled coldly

''Fine, if you want her then have her, I dump her tomorrow if that suits you''? Arik said in a defeat voice. It pained him alot that he couldn't be with the girl he wanted. Darien always got what he wants, and it was so unfair

''Bravo man! How much you want''? Darien said

''Give me how much you wish me to have Darien'', he looked at him almost coldly, Darien ignored it

Darien though about it. Arik stood up to him and he liked it, it amused him. But he always gets what he wants and Arik put some sort of challenge to him and he also liked that quality about him.

''How's 5 thousand for you''? Darien said

Arik turned to him, as if he grew two more heads on him

_Is he messing with me_? Arik though

''Its fine Darien'' he said unsure of himself

Darien walked to his car boot and opened it, in his hand as he brought it over he placed it at Arik feet and smiled

''I'm having a party at mine, come and have some drinks with us before you go,also beryl is there and I asked her if she was up for it for making a man lucky'' he grinned in mischief. Darien saw the interest in Arik eyes

''Come on drive with me, Greg will drive your car Arik'' he said to Arik. Darien turned to Greg

''Greg drive Arik car back at mine''

Darien placed his arm over Arik shoulder and walked him to the car. He opened the passenger's door open for him. Arik got in and sat there in defeat, while Darien smiled at victory

_Now Serena is all mine_ Darien said darkly

As they all got in the cars they all drove the way they came and they partied till morning broke through the sky


	3. Arik betrayal

Cat & Mouse game

Chapter 3

Serena woke up early in the morning

_''I can't wait to see Arik tonight''_ Serena though happily, almost giddily

She went down stairs to make breakfast for the girls. She wore her pink, silk dressing gown that flowed behind her lightly. Her hair was in pigtails that made her an, excited child at Christmas. She got to the kitchen and all she though was

_''Oh Arik''_ in a sexual voice in her head

''Morning Serena'', Amy said

''Morning Amy'', Serena said brightly

''What you doing up at this time in the morning''? Amy said amusingly

Serena put the coffee machine on

''I though I be a great friend and make everyone breakfast'', Serena made Amy coffee and brought it over to Amy

''But Serena, you can't cook to save human hunger'', Amy laughed and Serena pouted childishly

''Hey, you know no one taught me to cook'', Serena wined and Amy just smiled brightly and stroked her arm in comfort

''Oh Serena I'm only messing Hun, why don't you join the cooking course I'm doing. It is so fun and you will learn a thing or two''? Amy said, Serena looked up with hope in her eyes

''Really Amy? Do you think I can still join in''? Serena hoped, playing with one of her pigtails

''of course you can Serena; I have a word with the professor''. Amy laughed, she turned towards the toaster and went to it and took the toasts out. They were black

''Ohhhh''!! Serena wined as she looked at the toast. She needed to know how to cook if she wanted to impress Arik

* * *

Serena walked through the campus. Everyone she went by smiled at her and saying hello. Everyone knew Serena and Serena knew alot of people. The sun was out and Serena though it be a good day today.

''Hey Serena'', someone shouted. Serena turned around and saw her friend Molly. She smiled widely at her as she ran towards her. It looked as if she had been running for miles none stop

''Hey Molly''

''Did you hear, what happened? Why he go''? Molly said quickly, and out of breathes. Serena looked at her confusingly

''What do you mean and who''? Serena asked curiously

''Arik! Your boyfriend'' molly said quickly and looking at Serena.

''Huh''! Serena looked at her confused.

_''Where is Arik''_? Serena though to herself

_**something seems wrong **_

''Everyone is talking about it. Hew went into the dean room and then left and he did'nt't bother saying goodbye or nothing, he just got in his car and drove away'', Molly breathed in again and started again

Serena started panicking

_''OK Serena keep cool, must be a misunderstanding'',_ Serena though to herself and yet she knew something deep down in her gut that Arik was gone

''And then loads of people were gathered in the hall and there on a screen was Arik and that Slut bag Beryl .. oh I mean well what happened'' ?

''Arik .. He's.. gone''? Serena turned away from Molly and took a deep breathe; her eyes sparkled of tears that threatened to fall. She shock them away and turned back

''What's in the hall molly''? Serena asked calmly and yet shakily and fear was prickling under her skin

Molly looked nervously and breathed in hard, shifting on her feet anxiously and worriedly

''Serena, I'm sure it's a prank.. Someone trying to show off and have a laugh'' she smiled nervously and in her eyes sorrow for her friend

''Molly what's going on at the hall''? Serena asked nervously and upsetting

Serena turned at all the whistling and howling in the hall, she moved towards the crowd and went in and there she saw on a white screen Arik with Beryl, having sex. Serena froze to her spot. She felt as if she was the only one in the room, her eyes fixed on Arik. He was having a good time

Darien and Andrew where at the corner, watching everyone and saw when Serena entered and looked pissed and angry and looked extremely hurt. She then turned away in disgusted and ran away as far as she could

Darien just smirked a deadly one, pleased with his accomplishments

''Good work Andrew'' is laughed softly to Andrew

Andrew just grinned horridly and he patted his mates back and walked away

Serena got her keys out and unlocked the door and rushed upstairs to her room. She fell on her bed sobbing her eyes out

_''How dare him, we been dating for a little while and he moved to another girl_ '' angrily she said to herself

Serena cried until her body could'nt't take anyone

''Oh Serena'', Reye said softly,'' I heard and saw what he did. I'm so sorry''

Serena looked up, her eyes red and puffy and smiled sadly at Reye and then fell asleep for another hour to forget the terrible day.

* * *

''So Darien what's the next step''? Andrew asked

They all where at Darien's penthouse, watching sports and having beer. Darien sat in his arm chair leaning back with feet up on the table

''We wait for the party next week, you all got close to Serena friends, so you lot make your move when ever, but I be making my move at the party'', Darien said confidently

''What if she does'nt't go to the party''? Greg said while sipping his beer, curious at the answer and yet not really bothered about it

''Make sure your bird gets her going before anyone else makes eyes with her OK'', Darien said in a commanding voice, yet friendly as if speaking casually

''don't worry I make sure Reye makes her go, maybe if I got close to her and become a friend, I can convince her'', Chad said with his arms leaning on his knees, looking very manly in his position on the sofa with a can in his hand, watching Darien at the corner of his eye.

''Good idea Chad, I think about it. Lets go out, I need to get seriously drunk'', Darien got up and took his shirt off in front of the guys and on his left shoulder down to his elbow

''No Beryl tonight then''? Greg laughed Darien turned to Greg and lifted an eyebrow up a him and smirked

''The slut is probably on the streets looking for a next meal''; Darien said cruelly, he turned away from the laughing room. He looks in his mirror and smiles.

_''Could life get any better_?''


	4. Under the moonlight

Cat & Mouse Game

Chapter 4

''Come on Serena,open the door'', Amy said behind Serena closed door

Reye came towards Amy at Serena door with Lita ands Mina

''How she doing?'', Reye said concerning. Amy looked at her sadly and shock her head sadly and looking up at the door

''That fucking scum bag, how dare he treat Serena like this'', Lita fumed. Why would anyone do this to serena she is the only decent person where everyone loves her.

''Men will be men, they do what they like when they like it. With us females we get out head knocked in'', Mina said also fuming for her friend

Reye tapped on the door softly and her voice in a comforting and soft voice

''Serena opens the door please, you can be on your own,''Reye sighed

''Please just leave me alone'', Serena said behind the closed door. Her voice thick with tears, her friends caught it.

''Look Serena, don't you dare let a bastard like Arik do this to you. Your stronger then this, you should forget him, he is not worth it,'' Reye said understandingly

''Serena you need to cool off and let some of your anger out hun. Don't let him get to you, if you do then he wins and you lose. The Serena I know never loses at something that she is determined and she never lets a bloke run her down even if he can't keep his jewels in his trousers'' , Mina said trying to get to her head

Serena listened to her friends and smiled at them for helping her and yet she was extremely sure that they knew that she was listening to them and they were giving her inspirational words on the way. But they were right and she should not let a male put her down.

She got up, she was wearing her pink silk dress that came past her thighs. She opened the door and smiled at her friends who where giving her a smile that made her feel a whole lot better.

They all came in for a group hug and they all soothed her worries and sorrows

* * *

''Ok get dressed we are all going to a party tonight and your coming for we are not leaving you here on your own'', Lita said to Serena and hushing her in her room

''Oh come on, I am perfectly capable of looking after myself'' ,Serena wined

''Nope, you're coming with us. You been in here locked up all yesterday and today. New scenery is in order for you'', Lita commanded and looked in Serena wardrobe

Lita left Serena to change and heard some guys enter her house.

_Must be their boyfriends _she sad sadly, wishing she had a new boyfriend now then ever who could talk to her and hold her

Serena got ready. She wore a black tight dress that showed her womanly curves out. Her hair was put in thick curls spraying down her back like an ancient goddess. She put her pink lip-gloss on. She grabbed her pink purse that sparkled and placed on her pink stiletto high hells on.

She was ready and all set

_Screw Arik, I can get anyone I wont , when I wont. Im going to get pulled by at least 2 guys_

Serena laughed and walked out her room , she turned around and switched off the light and went to walk down stairs where she came face to face with her friends new boyfriends.

''Serena your ready and you look great'', Reye said smiling.

Her hair was down, straight. She wore a red tight top that showed her womanly breasts. She wore tight dark blue jeans that showed the figure of her legs that were long and very much like a supermodel legs. She wore her red heels and it made her look like her step off the cat walk.

Serena looked at her friends Lita with her hun up in a bun with a white flower on the side of her hair white trousers that flared with flat shoes. She wore a purple top that hang on the side of her right shoulder.

Mina was wearing a green long jumper top and black leggings underneath that also showed her women legs. Her hair also in curls and hung loosely along her angelic face.

Amy wore a black pencil skirt and a dark blue boob stop. Her hair slightly spiky and yet in a very sexy style that could make the men turn their heads at any moment.

''This is Chad, my boyfriend. His friends are Greg, Andrew and Allen'', Reye introduced, she smiled linking arms with Chad who had his arm around her, possessively. He smirked coldly almost that made her shiver but shrugged off as nerves.

''Hey nice to meet you all'', Serena said shaking their hands

''Nice to meet you too, Reye told me all about you. You seem really nice girl'', Chad said smiling still holding Reye close to him

''Well let's get going shall we''? Serena said walking towards the door

''Andrew you take Lita, Greg and Amy and I take Serena, Reye, mina and Allen'', chad said while taking Reye hand and leading the way

As they drove into a like countryside a white big house was pumping with music and Serena was shall that this was the party everyone was going on about

**_Let the party begin,_** Serena said

As they walked everyone was dancing, drinking, eating , talking and making out and possibly having sex upstairs in the rooms. Andrew and the other guys went off and left the girls on their own

''Come on lets dance'', Mina said excitingly and pulled Lita and Amy by the hand to where the others were dancing. As they moved towards the beat of the song, Reye when off to talk to some girls who were in her classes.

Serena grabbed a drink and gulped it in one big mouth shot and did another 2. She looked around see everyone having a fun time and yet she seems to not have a good time.

She walked to where Amy and Lita went and started dancing with them. They danced together as if they were all a couple , it made the guys head turns and hooting at them and whistling at the seduction dance they were making.

As the song ended the got drinks and started talking about how the party was and how everyone looked

''I wonder where Andrew and the lads are''?, Mina said looking around trying to spot her lad

''Im sure they be back soon, they wouldn't leave us'', Serena said

Just then the lads came back and they were laughing at something stupid. They stopped and looked at their girls very predatory they smiled at one another and went towards them

''Hey beautiful'', Andrew said to Lita and kissed her very passionately but smoothly like a birds father on the lips.

Chad kissed Reye and pulled her on the dance floor, Amy kissed Greg and took hold of his hand and lead him to the dance floor and Mina and Allen went off to get some drinks

''Hey you want a dance, I love it to be the only guy to dance with two very beautiful women'', smirked Andrew

''Na ,you two go and dance, you two can't keep your hands off one another so go and have fun, I be alrite'', Serena said

Andrew nodded and smiled kindly to her and went off with Lita on the dance floor

Serena got her drink and walked out of the door to look up at the moonlight. She smiled at the moon for it always made her feel safe and homely. She walked along on her own and just as she was about to turn around she bumped into a man with Midnight eyes, that shined at her .

Serena was about to fall down on her backside but strong, manly hands caught her and held her close to his strong chest.

''Careful, you should always look where you're going. You never know who you bump into'', the mysterious man said kindly

''I am sorry, not really my week. Bad things happen all the time with me'', Serena laughed nervously

''Its fine Serena, no harm down now was there''?, He said darkly

_how's he know my name_? she though

Serena looked up and tried to see who it was but the darkness around them hid the strangers face but it made out his figure

''Darien Shields and your Serena Richards'', He held his hand out for a shake. Serena looks at the hand and blushes as she took his into her small petite hand and shook it

As she touched his hand Serena felt as if firework were going around them two and Serena felt for this Darien she heard so much about him. She was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. Her heart was fluttering madly in her chest.

_is this what love feel like?_

''Nice to meet you, Darien'', She said flirtatiously, Darien caught the tone and smiled wickedly

_**I got you now my little mouse**_ Darien said sexy


	5. Jealousy in the eye & under the covers

Cat & Mouse Game

Chapter 5

* * *

**This chapter is rated M for a sexual situration **

* * *

As Serena got home she went to her room and closed the door and leaned on it and sighed heavenly. She smiled.

**_Darien Shields_**

She enjoyed her time with him, she liked talking to him, she got to know him and he got to know her as well. He was charming, funny and kind. He was a handsome man. When they talked about their lives, she felt a connection with him, like she had no other connection with anyone else

He wanted to be a doctor and he was a very powerful person in society. His father was very powerful and she didn't understand his line of work but he was indeed powerful and Darien would be also very powerful.

Serena placed her fingers to her lips and closed her eyes. She can still feel his lips on hers. It made her tingle all over and make her very womanly. She knew he had other girlfriends, nearly most girls in the universality but he found them dull and boring and wanted him mostly for image. He was handsome and that would mean that their 'popularity' would go up a notch. People would say Darien girl

And she defiantly wanted to be **_Darien's girl_**

Serena got changed into her night gown and went into bed. She laid their thinking about him. She couldn't wait to see him tomorrow. She wanted to her some beauty sleep before seeing him in the morning. He was taking her to breakfast in a little cafe near the seaside. She felt like a princess, soon to be queen with him.

Serena closed her eyes and she dreamed

Dreamed of Darien and his gorgeous midnight eyes

* * *

As days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, Serena was in love with her boyfriend Darien

But as she noticed along the way, He became very protective over her, he growled when a man checked her out at the best clubs she went with him. She though it flattering at first but the more he became possessive and protective she grew to be careful around him for he usually got mad when he didn't get what he want. And she didn't like him to get like it.

**But she loved him very much and wanted to be with him.**

She remembered when he got angry at her the first time when he though her checking out another bloke in front of him, but she looked at the other man for she though she recognised him to be a family member.

* * *

''How dare you look at another man like that Serena! That was very foolish'', Darien growled at her with his arm around her waist, pulling her towards his car and pushed her in. he slammed the door shut, which made Serena jump frightenedly

''Darien it's not what you think, honest. He looked like a family member'', Serena reasoned with him, but he didn't believe her for the look he gave her. He had anger in his eyes and his face a cold mask. He starte dthe car and drove fast.

''Family member my ass Serena, you don't look at a man, when you are with your boyfriend'', he shouted manically. Serena was in tears trying to make him believe her.

''No I wont believe you, why should I? Unless you make it up to me'', he had a glint in his eyes that Serena didn't like. she shivered at his voice and the words.

''Please Darien, anything for you to believe me, trust me for I trust you'', Serena sobbed. her eyes puffy and her mascara running down her cheeks

Darien took pity on his girlfriend. He pulled over and stopped the car. He pulled her into his strong arms and stroked her hair as she sobbed in his chest. He soothed her as a child afraid of the dark.

''I am sorry Serena; I am very tired with my study. Forgive me princess'', he kissed the top of her hair he pulled her away from his chest and brushed her tears away with his thumbs and kissed each eyes of hers

''I love you Serena, but I can be very Jealous and you are the most beautiful girl I have ever had. I don't want to lose you. But you have to understand that this is who I am.I don like it when my girl looks up at another man. I know he looked like a family memeber, but still i didnt like it and i am sorry but thats how its with me.Let me make it up to you. Have dinner with me tomorrow night at my place? You pick anything you wish? He smiled comfortly

Serena gave him a watery smile and nodded her head for agreement

''Good now stop this crying ok. Im taking you home, I want you to go home and have a nice bubble bath and in to bed and sleep princess and I see you at noon and I take you clothes shopping. How that sound''? He smiled lovingly at her

''Ok,that sounds like fun'', she said simply, trying her hardest not seem weak in front of him

* * *

Serena remembered that night and she learned from the mistake. Also a thing she wanted to know was, she wanted her first time to be with someone she loved. She loved Darien with all her heart and yet she hadn't had the courage to make love with Darien. Not that he didn't want it was he was waiting till she was ready which also made her smile at him.

She remembered when they had nearly done it and how it made her feel

* * *

Her and Darien where in his room watching on a big screen TV watching a movie, dirty dancing and it made her feel abit horny when the dancers started dancing closely and feeling each others bodies.

Serena was lying on her side and Darien was spooning her to his body under the covers. He started swirling his fingers around on her stomach which made her giggle softly at his gentleness. She then started swirling her fingers on his hand, moving them up and down his muscular arms. He then started kissing her neck

Serena closed her eyes in ecstasy at the feel of his lips moving across her flushed skin. She moaned the way his tongue danced on her, she then caught his mouth with hers and they had abit of dirty dancing tongues in between them.

Darien came on top of her and started caressing her body with his skilful hands that made her tingle and have Goosebumps. She moaned in his mouth as he caresses her perched breasts under her shirt. He moved his mouth down to her neck with her hands in his hair feeling the softness of his hair.

He started kissing her face, while his hand moved down passed her stomach and towards her female sex. She gasped as he stroked. She felt alive move each day spending time with him and his skilful lips and hands. He did wicked things to her and send naughty thoughts in her female head that wanted her to explored

As he went inside her pants, he stroked over the sensitive spot of her 'Jewels', he placed a finger in her wet tunnel very slowly. She was wet and excited and she felt it to. Serena that she could die then and there and be happy for eternity. He placed another finger inside her very soul, and moved slowly in her.

Serena felt as if she was on fire. She couldn't think but feel this electricity that Darien gave off.

He speed things up abit, and was looking into her eyes as he moved harder in her and then in his eyes she went in oblivion and hit an orgasm, for the first time and she come on his hand. Her body shock violently and drew in a shaky breath.

But as Darien looked in her eyes he knew she was not ready to be fully intimate with him and he understood. for he knew that he wasn't letting her go and she couldn't dare leaving him. So he can wait, for he can be a patient man,

_**when he wants to be**_.

''Serena, your not ready to be intimate with me are you''? Darien said softly and kissed her on the swollen lips of hers

''I just need abit of time Darien, for I never had a serious relationship before and when I am ready I want you to be my first and my last. If that's ok with you?', Serena looked away, hoping he will understand and not be angry with her.

''Of course princess, you have all the time in the world, for I am never let you go'', Darien rolled off her and placed a protective arm around her and cuddled with her and whispered in her hair

''I love you, and you will be with me, always'', He whispered softy as an angel

Serena smiled and snuggled in his loving arms and fell asleep with her soon to be lover

* * *

Serena knew Darien inside out, well she thinks she does. But she was never going to leave him and she hoped he will never leave her, for she couldn't lose another person she loved. Not again.

Serena walked down stairs to see mina their with a cup of coffee.

''Hey mina, you ok'', Serena asked as she saw her friend who looked deeply troubled

''Hey Serena, I m fine, just I got abit of me time now. Thank god'', she sighed, sipping her coffee as always

''What do you mean''? Serena sat down and waited to listen to her troubled friend to talk with her

''Well im always with Allen, I have to be with him all day and all night and well I have had some me time. He always there, everywhere I turn, even when I breath he is there touching me, wanting to be with me 24/7 a day and its driving me nuts'', She said in agony

''Oh well I think he loves you if he is always around you. I mean that great he loves you'', Serena said hopefully comforting her friend

''Well I don't know if i love him. I mean, Reye, Amy even Lita said that their boyfriends are always wanting to be with them 24\7 a day and well they trying to hide away from them'', she laughed the last but out

''Oh'', Serena said, what could she have said? She suddenly got all her hairs on her neck stand up.

''I am going to finish with with him tomorrow, I need space to breathe. So is everyone else. They want to split, forthe guys are always on our backs, They are: demanding, possessive and overprotective. Its just so annoying, it makes me want to rip all my hair off'', mina sighed angrily, draining her last coffee cup and placing it in the sink and sat back down again

''I am sorry hun, I though you two couldn't get enough of each other. You want me to be there with you to when you split with him''? Serena asked, placing a comfort hand on her friend's hand

''No, thanks hun, I have to do this by myself, but I am so going to tell you girls what happens'', mina smiles at Serena tenderly

''Thanks Serena'', mina says softly, Mina got up and walked upstairs


	6. Breakup 1: Reye

Cat & Mouse Game

Chapter 6 part 1

''What do you mean you are breaking up with me''?, Chad yelled at Reye, his hand on her arm in a tight death grip. Reye yanked her arm away from Chad and sighed

''I mean what I mean Chad. We are together constantly and to be frank, it pisses me off. I love you but I need some space to be on my on and focus on my studies'', Reye reasoned with him

Reye looked at him, he was not at all thrilled with the idea of being dumped. His face was like a cold mask that Reye had not even come close to seeing.

''Look Reye, if it means so much for you to have spend some time with your friends then fine. But please dont end this relationship'', Chad pleading, playing the good boyfriend, the heartbroken guy being dump. But he was playing the part

''No!, I want time for myself. Our relationship is going too fast. My grades are dropping like: a stone dropped in a pond and sinking to the bottom fast and I don't see my friends because I am with you all the time. We need to have a break'' Reye said reasoning with him, telling him that its over for a while and hoping that they be back together again one day/ Oh she hoped, but could they?

''Look Reye, I am not letting you go and walk away from our relationship like that because you think we are moving too fast. Because we aint!'', Chad said raising his voice higher then the next word

Reye temper got the best of her

''Its over, your dumped. Get over it,'' Reye shouted at him, trying to make him understand her needs. She foldered her arms across her chest, waiting till it sunk into his head.

Chad walked forward to her, while Reye moved back. She started to Shake uncontrollably, Reye hits her back against the wall. Chad staring down at her coldly, eyes not blinking but keeping eye contact.

_**Intimidating her**_.

''No one dumps me and you have no rights to call the shots Reye'', Chad snickered, his hand reached her throat, stroking

Reye skin went on fire by the one touch he gave her, and it was making her back down. She wanted him to take her here and now in the alley way. But he couldnt control her, not anymore

Reye quickly snapped out of it and pushed him back hard

''No ! I mean it Chad its over. Don't call me, I don't want to see you again'', Reye said bluntly, forcing her fear down. The way he looked at her then made her fear explode in her gut. He some how wanted her to make a run right now. But she froze to move a muscle by the negative energy he was sending out to her.

Chad lashed out and grabbed her throat and squeezed

Reye eyes grew wide and went to pray off his strong hand, but he just squeeze abit tightly. Not chocking her but hurting her. He looked down at her and looked coldly at her. Right into her eyes

''Enough of this!. We are boyfriend and girlfriend. I am the one in control Reye, you are not. When I don't get my way I lash out. So you see this is a lesson to you for the future. To always get what I want and that would be you'', he kissed her throat roughly, his hands caressing her body menacingly

Reye wanted to cry out for help, but it felt as her throat had closed up and she couldnt breathe. She never knew he could be this .. this thing. He was so sweet and charming and he turned into monster who controls everything that was in his way and all around him and also control the people he came across and knew.

He let go of her throat, Reye coughed and breathed in air. Her blood cold and did the one thing she though she never had to do for the love of her life. She gained her compusture and though fast of how to get him off her.

Chad placing his hand between her legs and squeezing her breasts roughly. Kisiing her neck and bitting. He could feel her heart beating wildly for it was vibrating of her breast he held on to and played with. He did not know she had the guts of kicking him, especially in the groin which hurt like hell

He let go of her and fell on the ground with a thump. Reye ran as fast as she could to her car. Pulling her keys out of her purse , fast and opened the car door. She locked it. Started the engine and drove away as fast as she could. She drove past the speed limit but didnt care for she had to go home so that she will feel safe and loved.

She cried all the way home. She wanted someone with her now. She couldnt think straight

_This has to be a dream she though to herself._ She looked at the front mirror to see a big swoolen bite on her neck which she could see teeth marks

_No its not a dream _She sobbed even harder

Chad got up and called Darien on his phone so that he could pick him up.

_You pay you little bitch and then you never even think of leaving me again _Chad spoke deadly in his head. He swore that she will learn from this mistake gravely

Little did he know that the rest of his friends were all being dumped on the same day


	7. Breakup 2: Lita

Cat & Mouse game

Chapter 6 Part 2

Andrew and Lita where to meet up, for She had to talk with him and he wonder what it might be. He wanted to move this relationship up to the next level. He knew she was ready for every touch he gave her, he could feel her crave for more and it aroused him to great satisfactury that he can make a women feel that way.

Andrew waited in the park with a bunch of flowers. White roses, for they were her favourite.

If he played the right cards maybe they will be an intimate couple.

Then he would teach her ways in the bedroom. If she ever leave him ( which she wont) she will have to match everyone up to him. And she wouldnt get the satisfactury from. Her craving and hunger would go over drive and make her return to him over again and again and again

Andrew saw Lita coming and he smiled handsomely

Lita saw Andrew waiting for her with her favourite flowers and she sighed sadly as he was smileing to her and she wished that she will see it again when they can still be friends

_I can do this _lita said, givoing her more confidence

She walked up to him and smiled sadly at him, putting on a brave face

''Hey baby, here you go, for my baby girl'', Andrew said and moved in for a kiss but Lita moved her head from his demanding lips and turned away quickly.

''What's up baby''? Andrew asked in a concern voice. She looked pale and seem to not have slept well last night. She had dark circles under her eyes.

Lita turned to him with tears shining through her eyes

''Andrew, we need to talk'', she said ,that sounded as a whisper but Andrew heard and he nodded and smiled his sexy smile

''Of course babe, what's up?you feeling ok? You look down in the dumps'', Andrew said, trying to act all cool and not be nervous. It surprised him for he was, he never nervous with Lita

''I enjoyed our time together'', Lita said softly

''Me too, Andrew said placing his arm around her waist. Lita moved his arm away from her. She needed to do this and he was distracting her

''But I cant see you anymore'', Lita finally said after a few moments in silence. She looked up to see his reaction. He was cool and calm about the words that left her innocent mouth

''Why do you wish to go our separate ways? And tell me the truth'', Andrew said pleasingly. But he didn't want to be all nice, he wanted to shake her and tell her

_**''dont you ever say those words to me again''**_

''I just need some time on my own. I don't have for any me time because I am trying to make room for my lessons, my friends and you. But no matter how much I try to have me time, I cant. My grades are more important and I feel that I am losing it because me and you are constantly together 24/7 a day. I hardly see my friends becuase i am always with you'', Lita explained, hoping. No praying he will understand her reasons and hoping they be friends still

Andrew listened to what any boyfriend would do.

_And yet he didn't agree_.

_Why should he?_

Andrews hand clenched tightly and he sighed heavy that he blew air out of his lungs harshly and blew air out and onto her face which made her hair blow lightly in the wind, to make her even more desirable to him.

He unclenched his hands and smiled softly. Faking the smile he played on her when there was a thing he didn't like.

_**Play the perfect, understanding boyfriend**_ he told himself

He lean over to her and kissed her lips softly. Lita eyes grew wide as they kissed and was in shock state that she couldn't move or even breathe. When his lips disappeared she looked into his eyes and saw no emotion in them

_**Was that good or bad?**_

He gave her the flowers and walked away calmly, She heard a sound in the wind and swore she heard those 6 words that gave her the shivers,

_you be back and all mine_

Lita walked back home, quietly.

While as Andrew walked away and didnt say anything, he lashed out on a guy who was really small and beat the shit out of him. Imaging him to be Lita. He laughed cruelly as the littlebloke who was crying

''serves you right for making me mad'' he spat out and gritted his teeth as he stormed away

the bloke did'nt do anything and yet he said those words as if they were meant for someone else.


	8. Breakup 3: Amy

A Cat and Mouse Game

Chapter 8

* * *

Amy and Greg were in a posh restaurant. Greg brought Amy here to ask her an important question. He couldn't wait to ask her and see her angelic smile she always has.

Amy was sitting quietly sipping on a glass of water, she had bad nerves. Greg watched her. She was too quiet and knew something was wrong,with her. He placed his hand on hers and squeezed it gentle. Amy looked at the hand that held hers and looked up at him. He was so handsome and yet she had to break his heart.

''What's wrong? I brought you to an expensive place, brought your favourite flowers. What's wrong babe'', Greg asked her smoothly

''Greg, I have so much enjoyed being with you. I love you, I always will'', she stopped and took in a deep breathe and blew I out calmly

_''come on Amy you can do it''_, she told herself calmly and she blinked back the tears that were coming to form soon

She looked up at him again, his eyebrows rose together and his face was in shock

''Amy, I love you to babe. Your smart, Funny, kind and gorgeous. I love everything about you. You make me smile when I need it and don't need it. It makes me feel, special and that I am the only man you will ever like. And believe you me, that can do serious trouble to a man's ego'', he smiled

Amy laughed at the joke

She sighed sadly then and remembered what she had to do.

''and well, I was very inexperience when I met you. You know with the boyfriend girlfriend thing. And I want to be with you but I think it be best if we , well see other people'', she said lastly her heartbreaking inc by inch, waiting for him to scream, rage or demand somthing from her

''What,! you said you love me Amy,its if you do or you don't'', Greg hissed through his teeth .He then grabbed her arm and they both moved like lightening out of the restaurant and in the car park. He let go of her arm. Amy fell to the floor and landed on her bottom. She looked up in wide eyes at her now former boyfriend.

She had to be strong here or she wouldn't have the guts to leave him. She would beg him that she didnt mean it, appoligise or do anything to take what she said back. But she had to.

''Please let us go our separate ways now and be done with it. I need space and I want it now'' with a high voice but it sounded like a chock.

''No! you are my girlfriend! and thats that. I am not letting you do this to me Amy no matter how much i or you love one another'' his voice rosed by each word that left his mouth

''Not anymore. Goodbye Greg please, just leave me be'', Amy said quietly and got up from the floor and walked away with sadness in her eyes and in her heart

Greg watched her move away, his hands clenched together with pure hatred in his eyes and possible soul.

_You will come back Amy I know you will_ Greg hissed

He turned and walked to his car, he started the engine and drove away to find his mates and to get extremely drunk

Amy saw his car drive away furiously and tears filled her eyes and fell softly on her pale face. She turned to the other direction, in a different way then Greg took. She walked very slowly by and as half an hour passed, she was at home.


	9. Darien & Serena Date

A Cat and Mouse Game

Chapter 9

* * *

Darien and Serena were on a date and at a restaurant called 'the ocean'. Darien was in a dark blue shirt that made him look sensational and wearing a pair of black trousers. He was smiling and laughting with Serena as they talked and talked for a good hour or two

Serena was wearing a red dress that made her too look sensational. She was really happy and yet she was anxious. For while she was on her date, her friends were breaking up with his friends and he didn't know

_YET_

So she was waiting to see when he will find out and when his anger will turn on her.

''You ok Serena, you just went quiet''? Darien asked with affection in his eyes

''Im fine, just getting abit tipsy'', Serena laughed nervously and took a sip of the best wine Darien order. She sipped it down and it felt warm and relaxing

''So, now we are on our break from work and school. What do you want to do for the whole 3 weeks''? Darien smiled seductively. Serena looked a him and though of what they could do for 2 whole weeks without worrying about finals and other things

''Anything you want Darien'', she said looking in his eyes without fear

''Good because I though me and you can go away for a week at my apartment in England, sipping his drink casually

''ENGLAND!'', Serena squalled,

''you have a place in England''? Serena asked excitingly

Daren laughed at her question. She was so adorable and she reminded him as a child at Christmas

''yes I do and I think me and you relaxing, dinning in the expensive restaurants of your choice, touring London'', he smiled at her

''London, wow how many other places do you have in the world''? She smiled, while Darien sipped his wine again

''Well some are mine and most of them are my fathers, but he lets me go wherever I want in the world. Mostly in Europe, south America and also in Spain'', he looked at her watching he reaction

''Wow, that's all I can say'', she sipped on her drink again

''Well when ever you want a break, ask me where to take you and we be there in a second''.

The waiter came over to them with there chocolate pudding. Then Darien's phone went off. Darien took it out of his pocket and looked at it.

Chad was ringing him.

Darien hung up and placed his phone on the table

''Who was that Darien''? Serena asked curiously

''Chad, he is ringing me, but he is going to wait. You come first serena'', he leened over and kissed her sweet lips

Serena blushed strongly and looked away. Darien saw and he chuckled

''You know, it still delights me to see you blush when ever I kiss you or touch you. I just wonder how your going to be when I get you under the covers darling''. He grinned mischief at her. Again she looked away even more blushed

''Darien'' she said embarrassedly

Again his phone rang again, Darien again ignored it and hung up .

It was Chad again.

Darien was getting irritable now. Then Darien got a text message from Chad. He looked at the message and raised an eyebrow

_Phone me immediately, something has happened_

He looked at Serena who was digging in her desert. He got up from his chair

''Excuse me dear, I got to take this call'', he then moved away and into a phone booth that the restaurant provided and he rang Chad.

Serena watched him go even more anxious and abit worried

''You do realise and know that when I am with Serena you are to never ever interrupt me'', he said angrily

''I know, I know Im sorry but something has happened'', he said I a rushed voice

''Well tell me then, so i can hang up and enjoy a nice evening with Serena'', he hissed

''Well Serena friends and our previous girlfriends broke up with us'', he said angrily. Darien was in silence then and took a deep breathe

''Wha?t, when? Why?'' He said quietly as to couples what be. He smiled at them politely

''They just said we need space and all that girlfriend speech that we usually sayto them when e want to break up with them. We got dumped tonight and well at the very same time and well I wanted to warn you Serena might be dumping you, so I though I warn you''.

Darien looked back at Serena with abit anger in his eyes . He turned around and smoothed his hair back.

''Ok thanks for warning me. Meet me at my pad I need to have a word with my girlfriend'', he then hung up and walked calmly at the table and sat down and watched Serena eat.

She looked so beautiful, none other then his previous girlfriends and when he first saw her at the car park he knew she was a catch and that they were a perfect couple.

She was a looker and that was all he needed from her and another thing that she has not given him, that he really wants from her which was, her innocence, his boyfriends rights .

He would never force her, for she would run and get him in a lot of serious trouble but he would get off it easily with his father, which meant he was untouchable.

Too keep her forever he would have to marry her, not a girlfriend for she can go at anytime she wants. In a wife/husband situation a divorce he would never agree too and children that he would have with her, would mean she was bound to him forever and she wouldnt leave them when he gets full custody which means she would stay with him and the children.

Do what his father did to his mother.

''So who did you ring''? Serena asked. Darien watched her closely

''Chad, very upset. Do you know why''? Serena looked away and turned to face him. His face a cold mask

''Lets go, I take you home'' Darien stood up and paid a tip and the waiter came over for the check. Darien paid and walked to the door with Serena following him


	10. Breakup 4: Mina & Serena caught in trap

A Cat & Mouse Game

Chapter 10

* * *

Special note

Hey guys! just wanted to say Happy new year!!

Well i know i write chapters quickier before christmas, but i have been so busy for everything. But i have loads of time to relax and write!. I be moving this story quickly then the others i have done now to make it up to you all.

Thank you very much for the reviews. I really do enjoy your comments and surgestions. It cheers me up when i feel abit down and that. I am also glad that you like this story. I didnt think it would catch anyone's attention! lol well you all proved me wrong!

Also another thing. Is that i am dyslexic, so i if there is spellings wrong and grammer not very good, i do apoligise. I am using not a very good grammer and spell check on me computer. So again i do apoligise, and hopefully this story makes sense.

I am not sure how this should end and all that. So if give me some suggestions on what you would like to happen in the coming up chapters. What you want to see between Darien and Serena and the others relationships and that. It be really appreciated! So email me on what you would like to come in the following chapters ok?

anyways here goes and an extra long chapter for all you fan's of this story.

luvs ya all and thank you

Gully88

* * *

''Mina, are you ok''?, Reye asked in a concern voice. She had just got back from breaking up with Chad. 

Mina was on the sofa with red puffy eyes and a red mark on her face, which looked like she had been hit

''Of course I aint Reye'', she snapped at her and sobbed which made Reye cry out for her in sympathy. Reye rushed over to her a held her close while she cried harder on her shoulder

Amy had then walked in, she pulled her coat off as a zombie. She didn't notice the other two girls. when she walked over to a chair that was opposite of both girls, she just sat down and then came back into reality

''Amy are you ok''?, Reye asked, still holding mina to her. Looking Amy in the eyes. It looked as if Amy was in shock.

_''Maybe he did something to her''_ Reye though bitterly

''Im fine, how you guys get on''?, Amy asked in a casual voice, not noticing anything in the room except the question she asked both of them

''It was ok, he got abit aggressive with me but other then that fine, peachy ,ok hun'', Reye said

Mina shock her head for no

''Things didn't go ok with Mina''

''Mina what happen hunnie?'', Reye asked, stroking her back for comfort, helping her get it all out of her shaking body.

Just then Lita walked in. She looked at what was going on and saw all the girls in the living area.

''What's this? A secret party for the girls who dumped their boyfriends'', she laughs sarcastically but she stopped when she looked at the sad, miserable faces.

''Sorry, bad joke,'' Lita walked over to them and sat herself down. She smiled sadly at the girls. Reye turned back to Mina who still hadn't stopped shaking

''Mina what happened between you and Allen''?, Reye asked curiously. All girls turned to watch and hear what she had to say.

''Well we where here, I asked him over because I needed to talk to him. You know to break up. Everything was just so fast and I kind of froze and it felt as if I was going to faint of shock. I don't know I was so confused'', she said without a catch of breath, so the pother girls couldnt understand what she said. She placed her hand on her face as if to hide away from the truth

''Ok, ok slow down sweetie. Take a deep breathe and tell me what happened start from the beginning till the end ok. Now deep breathe ok'', Reye said, taking control of the situation

''Ok well I rang him to come over . . ''

* * *

Allen walked in the room as Mina had let him in. He had been drinking again.

same as always when he meets up with her. He wasnt an alcoholic

not yet anyways she had once though bittery

he turned towards her as she closed the door.She smiled sweetly at him. She looked at ease to him but inside her Mina was worried and abit depressed about the situration of a girl dumping their lad

''Mina, beautiful as ever'' he walked over to her and kissed her cheek

''thanks'', she said quietly. He had been drinking strong substance

''so where are all the other girls?'', he asked, looking around the room.

''they are out with there boyfriends, your mates'', she said walking over to the sofa and sat, watching him

carefully

''and how long will they be, do you know?'' he asked, sill not looking in her eyes. His back was towards her.

''couple of hours i guess'', she said nervously

Allen just grinned that would make a shy virgin shy away and into a corner

hiding

he turned around and walked towards her and then he say down oppste her and watch closely at her. He admired her beauty, not like the others he had been with and yet she was like a treasure or a trophy.

''what is it you wanted to talk about?'' he crossed his legs. One leg drapped over the other in a manly manner

Mina simply crossed her legs and then she fidgeted nervously

_how the hell do i begin to make sure i dont piss him off_? Mina cursed in her head of this question

''well i though we could talk really'', she said, not looking in his eyes for he would always make her feel like he was intimidating her badly

''what would you like to talk about then?'' he asked getting abit agitated. He looked at his nails with no intrest what so ever

''i dont know really'', she said making her feel abit of an idiot

he smiled at her and they made contact with eachothers eyes. He got up and walked towards her, predatory to her and kneeled in front of her and took her hands in his and simply kissed them

_whats he up to know_ Mina though hazily

''look i need to distant us, for yur making me not concentrate on the reason why i rang you and you came here'', she said quickly and got up and moved away. putting distance between them

Allen was getting abit winned up. Everytime he try to move another step further in their relationship, she moves away. Distance herself of him. He still had to get her into bed so he could feel her beneath him, tight and hot.

he got up and turned around quickly and eyes her and he smiled some how sweetly for pulling it off

''whats wrong babe, why distance me ?'' he asked as he walked towards her

''nothing is wrong, its just you been drinking and i dont like it when you do'', she said as she walked backwards, while he walked towards her

she went into the wall and was still shock as he kissed her savagly hard. His tongue shoved into her small mouth. She triedpushing him away and yet amazingly he stayed in his place.

he may be drunk as an ass but he is certainly strong as fuck, Mina panicked as she got his smooth, male hand up her top and landed on her breasts and played with them painfully to her discomfort.

Mina then had more strength then he didnow, because he was now on the floor, laughing

''you are drunk and you get violent, please leave and forget everything and go to bed'', Mina said with tears nearly floating to the surface of her eyes. He glared at her and stood up like thunder hiting anything in its course

''you are such a virgin'', he spat out, ''why is it you keep denying me of the pleasures i can get out of your body'' he hissed and then he was in shock more then ever as he felt her hand against his cheek

''get out, its over do you hear me'' she then fell to the floor as he then smacked her righ in the same cheek that she gave him.

Mina wide eyes looked at her so called boyfriend. He actually hit her

He leaned down and stroked the bruised face now swelling. She flinched and he said

''i am the one who calls the shots darling,i maybe drunk but i et you on a little secret'', he leaned down towards her ear

'' i maybe drunk, but i know how to handle my actions. When to and not to do in my actions when i am drunk. I just hit you, no matter how much drink i have had. I could easily have hit you anytime that i was with you, sobber'', he laughed and then he got up and walked to the door. He turned

''i let you get over the shock for a few days then i shall see you, on the dot at my place ok. Love you babe'', he then walked out without anything that made him feel a word he never felt

guilt

* * *

''That fucking bastard, next time i see him i swear to god!, i will eat his balls for breakfast,'' Reye fumed. She started pacing back and forth while amy now was comforting her friend

Mina stopped shaking and cried harder over what had happen. Lita looked up to Reye and aksed quickly

''Reye, did Chad come close to hurting you? you know hit and punch?'', Lita asked curiously. Reye stopped in front of her

''not close i mean he grabbed my arms and pinned me to a wall and that but nothing like Mina went through'', she said they looked to Amy

''nope he did nothing realy, it was weird, he was natural and yet some how not really. I just couldnt stay with him alone after i broke up with him for i was really scared. He got agressive with me but again not like Mina'', Amy said as she looked over at Mina

''Andrew was extremely pissed. You know when someone is pissed. By the way they act. Well in his eyes, he was something i never seen before in any male i have encounted with'', Lita shivered at what she went through with her ex. It sent shivers up her back

''do you think . . Darien is abit ... you know ...'' amy said before the girls said

''controlive'' they said together

''yeah. Do you think Darien is different from them or worse then them?'', they all looked at one another

''well he is he leader of their gang, i mean he walks around he because he is god and untouchable. Women love him. I mean i def had a thing for him but then i saw Chad and well.Where is Serena?'', Reye asked.

They looked at eachother

''With Darien of course'', they all said

* * *

''you knew didnt you?'', Darien hissed as he squeezed the back of Serena neck. Serena was not in tears but wincing as her neck got tigher with his grip. Draien had pulled over and he started shouting.Serena was deffently frightened now and she had no escape

''all my buds get dumped at the same time, and you knew!!?, again hissed in her pale face. She showed no tears

yet

''they said that they were controlled by them and that they were going to end it. It was no one buisness but theirs'', Serena said with a shaky breath

''you didnt tell me for it is my buisness!they are my gang, i am the leader of this and its my buisness. You were going to dump me werent you? not untill you had your meal of course'' he got right up into her face and lifted her chin so he could see her in the eyes

''no i wasnt going to dump you'' serena quickly said

she wouldnt

_i love you_ serena said in her head

''i dont believe you Serena, you are going to earn my trust'' he said and let go of her neck and settled back in his seat and never took eyes off her. Waiting for her reaction, her face expressions. Serena was rubbing the back of her neck

''tell your friends to make up with them'' darien said casually

''they made their descion..'', she trailed off as Darien grabbed her arm and forced her to his side and was nose to nose nearly in fron of him and saw his eyes burn a darly almost evil black she saw

''i told you to do something, ok. You do it, if not i will start to get abit more forceful and you want like the outcome darling'' he said huskily. He stroked her hair with his hand and face.

''please, do it for me and then we be like nothing ever happened'', he said and started kissing her cheek, eyes, noseand came down on her mouth and harshly kissed her. Leaving serena totally breatkless and begging for me. He smiled and gave her more

They then drived back in silence and were outside her house. She looked at the house. Everyone was in. She got out and was about to say goodnight, but Darien cut in

''do what i asked or suffer the consequences'', he said in all seriousness and winked cruly

''mind you i would enjoy it very much punishing you darling. Finally having you under me. About time too'', he laughed harshally, that made Serena shiver terribly. She shut the door and watched him drive away in speed

Serena stayed their on the spot for awhile and finally knew what she wanted to do

She was going to tell her friends to not get back with them. As for her what could she do. She felt as if her world was coming to pieces. She was in love with Darien and he was truly cruel. Not the sweet, kind boyfriend that she felt for. This was someone else totally. More agressive, alot jealous. She felt like a mouse in a trap ready for the predator cat, which was

_**Darien**_


	11. The girls Getaway to heaven

A Cat & Mouse Game

Chapter 11

* * *

I am sorry, i know i said i update everyday but i am still working on this. So i keep changing every chapter into abit better and all that. So i will not leave you all on edge for the next chapter. I will make sure i dont leave it too long to update.

hope you like this chapter. It was abit tricky to me for what i wanted to happen and that

Enjoy guys

* * *

As Serena walked through the door, she could tell that the girls were on edge.

They all looked at her, waiting for her to tell them something

Could she tell her dear friends that they had to get back with their ex or else she be in trouble with Darien?

No she could not

Friend's last forever and boyfriend's last for one minute. They could not go back to them. For they will break their spirits. And she will not allow that.

She be meeting with Darien tomorrow. She was going to miss it and get away.

She had to think. In total silence they watched her like a hawk. Wait till she said something first. The tension built. Everyone kept moving and moving. Serena took in a deep breathe and sighed. she knew where they could go.

''Get your things we are leaving tonight'' she said in a demanding voice

They all understood and ran to their rooms getting their things. everyone mved so fast, like a stampied was on its way and they had to move, Now! It took them an hour for the things they needed. After finishing their stuff, the house look as if it was ram sacked, the house looked like someone broke in and ruined the place and yet it was not.

''Where are going to go Serena?'', Reye asked hurriedly and worried too

''My grandmothers cabin, its at least a few miles in the woods and mountains'', She said bring her stuff into her car.

''What if they find us''?, Mina said loading her stuff into Reye car

''They wont, I don't think. But where else can we go?''

As they all loaded the car, Amy and Lita went into Serena car and mina went in Reye car. They drove away that night. Feeling abit relieved, but what they didnt know was they had been watched by the midnight sky eyes in his car. His face expression was anoyance and anger. But then,

He smirked coldly as ever. He knew she wouldn't of done it. Serena cares more about her friends then herself. well when he ot her back, she would indeed be sorry for not doing as he said

* * *

As they girls got close to the cabin, they drove up to a 24 hour store and they went in to get supplies. Food, drinks and other necessaries stuff. When that was all sorted, they drove again. They reached the cabin at around 4 in the morning.

As they all got in, Serena and Reye unloaded the food and other products into the house, from the car.

The cabin was massive. There was around 6 bedrooms with their own bathroom, a garden, attic and basement. They had a view of a gorgeous lake outside the back. It was gorgeous, as the girls stood with mouths wide open.They never knew of this place. It was like a secret place Serena had.

''Serena, this place is gorgeous. How long have you had it?'', Lita said as she looked around the place

''Not long really. When my grandmother died I had this in her will. Father decorated it and its been like this ever since. I was going to move here after university. I got loads of money in the bank that could support me for a double life'', she said as she too looked around the place.

The place made her feel warm and welcome and very secure and safe. It made her also feel like her grandparents were they, watching over her.

She went over to a massive fireplace and started putting wood into it and started the fire.

As they placed the food and drinks away in the kitchen, they made tea and coffee and hot chocolate for Serena and sat on the floor and sofa. Talking

The girls told Serena of each break-up. She was horrified at how they had reacted to the situation. She then wonder if Darien was like that

She asked the girls what she though. Was Darien like that? controlive and they all said yes!

He did control her, had to be near her all the time, no male was allowed to come near her. Darien was a jealous type. She had dated him, and yet she didn't see it.

_love is blind then_, Serena though _its just the same as this situration_

The girls called it a night and went to bed. As Serena laid there in bed, she had tears coming down her face. She didn't want to leave Darien. He was the love of her life. She didn't mind that he controlled her, much. But she loved him. And love could do different things to each other.

But she knew that she couldnt let him.

Serena had finally settled down and fell into a dreamless sleep. But before she fell asleep

_''Tomorrow will be a better day''_, she whispered to herself

* * *

Meanwhile at Darien's place

''So where do you think they have gone''?, Andrew said to Darien

''They said a cabin. But I remember Serena saying that her Grandmother had a cabin she gave her when she died. Its in the mountains. A few miles away here. They probably stayed there'', Darien sighed as he rubbed his throbbing temples

''Well lets bring them back''! Chad shouted at Darien. He went out of line and regretted it as it left him mouth

Darien gave him a death stare and it made even Chad got into a block of ice

''We let them have their fun for a few days, and then we come and get them'', he smiled cruelly ''and they will see what we are really like'' he explain

''But what if they wont have us back''?, Greg said, slightly aggravated.

They all though of what would happen

''Well we make their lives miserable without us , turn their world upside down and they will be crying to us for protection'', Darien said

Just then a women came in. She was wearing her black underwear and black bra. Her breasts were perfect and the size that a male can fit on his manly hands. Chad and the lads looked at her and smiled. There blood boiling

She walked over to Darien and sat on his knee. He rolled his eyes. She leaned forward, to show him a great view of her cleavage. Just looking at them, it made Darien grew hard.

''Come to bed Darien, I need you so badly for Ecstasy'', she grinned almost evilly

''Not now, I am busy. Take Andrew or Chad'', he said and got up from her to the window, where he looked at the moonlight. She pouted at him

''But I don't want them I want you''!, she moved forward to him and plaed her arms around his waist. The rest of the lads could feel Darien's temper and all decided to leave to the kitchen for some more alcohol

''I said no''!, Darien shouted and pushed her very hard away from him. She fell towards the bookcase and landed on her bottom. He stalked closely to her and leaned down. He then grabbed her chin in his hand. She flinched for she though he strike her

''Listen, Beryl. I am in no mood for you sex drive right now. You do not order me about. I am the leader of this gang and I will not let you think or do, as if you were my equal. Serena is my problem and I need to sort her out. Untill then do not bother me. For I am in no mood for a quick fuck, with a little whore like you,'' he spat and forced her chin away from him in disgust

Her eyes wide open in shock. She got up and looked into his eyes

''But I love you, and you love me. Why would you say such harsh things that are not true''?, she sobbed as the tears came down her pale face

''Love you, please!, he snorted . ''The one I want and love is Serena and always will be. I only said that for when I was horny and wanted a fuck, when Serena wouldn't give me any. As for you being a whore, yes you are, he said simply enough.

Looking at her up and down,

''Not that I mind really but you are corrupted and she is very much innocent. I like that in a women. They are always tight and satisfy a man greatly. But you are like a garage where you can park a car or 4.at the same time'' he went into silence.

''Get out before I throw you out'' he said and walked away from her

She ran to the room. Hurt, humiliated and dieing inside. She fell in love with him. She though he loved her but he used her because of that little twit Serena was the one for him but wouldn't even satisfy him. So he came to her instead.

She packed her stuff and put on her clothes. She went to the door and left. Without a word or look.

''Thank god the whore is gone, now lets have some fun'', Darien laughed and took a beer from Greg and swallowed all the alcohol in the beer. He then went to another and had another untill he saw stars and was to pissed to walk.They were all like that.

* * *

''Serena, wakey wakey! rise and shine'', Lita said happily. She pulled the curtains apart and bright sun shined through. On Serena who looked away.

Serena just pulled the covers over her head and went back to sleep. Lita pulled them away from her and smiled down at her

''Come on breakfast is served and we are all going to go sunbathing in that hot sunbed you got'',

Serena looked up and smiled kindly at her. She knew what she was doing. Lita didnt want her to feel down and be lazy and pine for her Darien. She was grateful

''Ok, ok im up'', she said

She got out of bed and started the shower. She went in and let all of the water relax her. She shpwered and just stood their untill Midnight eyes looks at her through her mind. And it saddened her. For she knew who they belonged too.

_Oh Darien, how I miss you so_ she wept sadly. Her arms held her and cried for her bad boyfriend. How she longed to be with him and yet she felt more free, even when she had done anything

''I can survive this, no one is going to let me fall apart, even you Darien. You will not break me or your horrid friends to my friends'', Serena said harshly

Yet she knew she was right, but her heart was breaking. How can this of happened. How could she fall for a man like Darien?

Time will tell why and she had to learn from it all by herself


	12. The consequences

A Cat & Mouse Game

Chapter 12

* * *

This was tricky chapter. i wasnt sure what i should come up wiv next really!! so hopefully this is ok

Also another thing is: someone said im making Darien evil!. YES I AM i want him to be really, so i am sorry if you dont like this kind of Character in Darien, but i promise it will make you smile for something BIG happenes though later on in the story that will make you all feel sorry for him :):)

Sorry it took me long :(

BUT HERE IS AN EXTRA, EXTRA LONG CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OK?

AND the song i used is obviously not mine, nor do i make any profit of this story or song

OBVIOUSLY!! lol

enjoy guys!!

* * *

The girls were all having a fun time together. It was a very girlie weekend. They had been swimming most of the day, gone under the sunbeds after, did make over one another, made lots of cocktails toegther, rent the film 'Pretty women' and 'Labyrinth'

''oh i think the Goblin king is soooo hot!,'' Serena giggled madly. Evertyone laughed and agreed

''i wonder if David bowie had to put rolled up socks in his tights,'' serena said again giggling like a school girl

They all got very drunk and had a very long girlie conversation. But they all chose to not say anything about the guys. But as the girls were so intoxicated by all the alcohol they taken, they did at least for a few moments though of their boyfriends. Well their ex's as they corrected themselves

they all had a conversation about where they wanted to be in life. Wondering if they meet up with one another in 10 years time or even 20. But as they all say

''we all be friends forever. We all be toegther, even when we die. We will always be together'', Amy had said and all the girls had a very watery eyes indeed.

as the girls talked and talked, one at a time one of the girls fell asleep and the next one did and the nexy ad all that was left was Amy and Serena

'' Serena i've been meaning to ask you, have you dumpted Darien or are you still toegther with him?'' Amy asked as her eyes were starting to be heavier and heavier

''you know what Amy, i dont know,'' Serena said as she was looking outside the window. The moon was shinning on the lake and it was so beautiful and even romantic.

if only someone special was there to hold her all night long

''i did a runner on him Amy, i was suppose to meet him the next day after you guys split with your ex's. I didnt meet him. so i think we are over. But i am not sure,'' Serena stated and looked away from Amy's eyes that were trying to focus on her

Amy watch her, she was so sad and looked like she needed someone to protect her like a child. And yet she was strong and seems more alive these last few days. It was hard to read Serena.

''He said something to you didnt he?, when you came in that night.You looked worried , even scared Serena. What did he say to you that made you run?, Amy said as she sat up

Serena got knocked off a stall kind of with the Question. Se looked at Amy and saw her face which told her

_please tell me?, you need someone_

''your right, he did say something that did scare me, even to run from him'', she shivered from the words that were in her mind

''what did he say that made you scared, Serena'',

**_Do as i asked or suffer the consequences_**

''he told me to make sense into you and get back with his 'gang' and act like nothing happened. I told him its none of our buisness and he got angry. He said 'do as i asked or suffer the consequences' that scared me. He never acted like that and i had to run. Not just for you girls but for me too'', Serena had tears roll down her face, she couldnt help it that they fell.

''oh Serena'', Amy said. She got up, went to Serena and held her to her. She rocked her back and forth like a little child. Serena sobbed

''Amy, i am in love with him. I think about him everyday, every hour and everytime i close my eyes i see him smiling at me. Oh god, i have never felt like this. I want to be with him, but i cant. But if i do see him again. I know i am going to be weak and fall into his arms and beg him to take me back'', Serena cried harder on Amy shoulder

The rest of the girls woke up suddenly after hearing a crying noise. As their eyes focused, they saw Serena crying. They all looked at one another and went to her side and they all went into a group hug.

They all went to bed after 20 minutes comforting Serena. They all were restless, tired and felt ill from all the drink they had. They all fell into a deep sleep.

But at around 4 in the morning, Reye heard something down stairs. She ignored it and though one of the girls were getting a drink. Again she heard it, she sat up and wondered what it could be. She knew the girls wouldnt be this noisy.

she went to turn the lights on, but to a confusing and annoying moment. The lights were out. They wouldnt comeon

Reye seeming very spooked out, went to the door and opened it.

_''maybe its a bird that got on. . .''_, Reye though. '' . . _Oh dont be stupid Reye, you sound like Serena''_,

Reye went to the top ofthe stairs. It seems that the tele was on, for a light was shinning from the front room. Reye took in a deep breath and decided to investigate the situration. She stopped half way. The tele was flicking on and off by its self

_oh i am too hung over for this_, she though angrily

again she moved down. She stepped on the floor,from the last step of stairs. She came to a wall and behind the wall would be the kitchen and then. . .

the front room

* * *

Lita jumped up from her bed

_''what the hell was that'',_ she though loudly

she listened for a few minutes, she heard nothing and fell against her pillows. She turned over and laid on her stomach and head under her pillow

The house was all quiet

untill the radio blasted on.

And the song that she hated, for it was

**''their song''**

I'll be your dream,

I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy

I'll be your hope, I'll be your love,

be everything you need

I'll love you more with every breath

Truely, madly deeply do

I'll be strong, I' ll be faithful

Cause i'm counting on

A new beginning

A reason for living

A deeper meaning, yeah

Lita blood froze as the words, she dare not hear nor say again. It was her song with

_HIM_

Lita got out of her bed and walked to the door, quietly and looked down the hallway. She then saw that all the other girls doors were closed and Reye was not. But it was opened. She looked in their and she was not in their.

She sighed a relief.She walked downstairs

''reye , dont you know we are all trying to sleep? and plus your playing that horrid song that i dispise'', Lita said loudly with a hint of anger and alot of sleepiness

then at the moment, she froze. All her blood, her organs and nerves froze as a hand clamped her mouth

* * *

Amy could hear music going on

I want to stand with you on a

mountain

I want to bathe with youin the sea

I want to live like this forever

Untill the sky fals down on me

_are all the girls having another session of drinking,_ she though

she let them do what ever they wanted, she was'nt a babysitter nor a spoil sport.

then she heard what sounded like a scream and abit of a struggle.

_messing around at this time_?, she huffed

she ignored it and went back to sleep untill she heard a loud crash

she jumped up from that. She put on her robe and raced to the door and collided with Mina

''did you hear that? it sounded like a scream. I though you and the girls were doing another session of 'lets get pissed' '', Amy said

i know i heard it too. But at first i heard a scream and then quiet, so i though i dreamt it. Then that anoying song i hear a thousand times and over ..'' but before she called say it, Amy said it instead

''Savage garden. Truely, Madly, Deeply '', she said

''yeah. Then another scream. But i drank so much, i though me mind played tricks. The i hear another s i raced down the hall and banged into you'', she finished and looked towards where the stairs was

''Reye and Lita rooms are open'', Amy said hen she realsied

''REYE'', Mina shouted

''LITA'' Amy shouted too

Nothing was heard and both girls looked at one another. Then back at the stairs

''come on, we better see whats going on, or iwont be sleeping at all tonight'', Mina said and Amy nodded for agreement

They both held hands and went towards the stairs. They both jumped as they saw a dark figue pass them, down the bottom of the stairs toards the kitchen

'REYE, LITA IS THAT YOU'', Mina shouted

nothing replyed

''ok this is getting really spooky now, i say we go get some help'', Amy went towards her room

''what! cal the police, its probably nothing. Besides we better investigate. We dont wont to look like idiotic girls infront of the police and all that now do we. I got an image to think about'', Mina reasoned with her

'' Mina how can you joke at a time like this'', Amy said

'' who's joking?'', Mina said

She again grabbed Amy arm and lead her down to the stairs. Their hearts, they could both hear. They could hear it through their ears.

they walked down slowly and steady. They reached down the bottom and saw a figue at eye length, away from the kitchen, towards the front door. They turned their heads and saw nothing but the front door. They walked towards it and checked that door was locked.

they went to open the door

it opened

''who was suppose to lock the door?'', Amy said

''i did. It was locked, i locked it first when we started drinking'', Mina said worriedly

then they hear waht sounded like a crash in the front room. They turned quickly. Breathing heavily and fast

''i am going to have a stroke'', Mina said

''stop messing around and joking, Mina'', Amy hissed

''again who's joking'', Mina said and walked forward towards the Kitchen

As they got into the kitchen, they looked around and saw the kitchen the way it was when they left it. Before any of them could move r speak. Even breath in a relief. They got knocked out cold and fell to the floor

* * *

Serena was laying in bed and having nightmares about a place that was all dark and glooming. She could hear children laughing horridly and young females who look like tarts, from what she could make out from her blurry vision. They were all waiting to get picked up.

She was somewhere, where she couldnt see. It was all blurry and all she could sense was the music and sounds around her

then a tall figue stood infront of her. And yet her vision was bad, she could smell his scent and she knew who it was

'' Darien'' she said softly like a child

the all was quiet and as she stood their, waiting for something to happen. She heard children saying in a repeated words

**_suffer the consequences, _**

**_suffer the consequences, _**

**_suffer the consequences, _**

**_suffer the consequences, _**

**_suffer, _**

**_suffer, _**

**_suffer._**

**_''YOU WILL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES'', a child laughed next to her_**

**_''RIGHT NOW'', another child said next to her and then she heard all the others laughing at her. _**

_Serena ran and ran and ran away from the children and the more she moved away, no longer she could hear them_

_she then ran into something hard and extremely cold. Her vision still blurry as if her eye sight was fogged up. She looked up at the 'thing' that held her at arms length._

_''Serena'' the dream Darien said. His voice was indifferent and very spooky_

_''your going to suffer the consequences'' and he laughed_

Serena woke up and sat up on her bed, breathing heavily.

She was tangled in her bed sheet and she was sweating badly. But she caught something from her eyes.

Her vision was perfect

so perfect that she could see, the moon light shinning into the eyes

of a cold pair of midnight blue eyes

she froze. Maybe she was still sleeping

_oh god i hope i am sleeping_, she though in her little head

''Hello, Serena'' said a cold voice that made Serena faint with horror.

As she layed still and unconscience. The pair of cold eyes looked at her and had a smile tugged at his lips

''what am i going to do with you, my princess'' he said

* * *

SO . . . . . . .what did you all think? took me a while how to do this, but i think it was great :):)

so tell me now!

what do you hink of the story so far?

what would you like to happen next?

you all should know who it is really. Come on email me personally or reviw and tell me what you like to see in the next chapter.

luvs ya and speak soon


	13. Girls VS Lads: Let the game begin

A Cat & Mouse Game

Chapter 13

* * *

Serena woke up, and it was dark outside. She looked around, without lifting her head. 

She was in a beautiful room.

The funiture was dark wood, the bed was enoumous and had drapes falling from the 4 banisters, attached to the bed. The fabric that was hanging was a see through white material, where she could see all the candle lights flickering in the expensive room.

She was wearing a night dress that was white. It felt smooth as she ran a hand on the beautiful night dress. It was long and most possible came to her toes

She looked around the room, and she was alone

_''But where am i''_? she asked

She moved the drapes away so she could get up from the bed. She was wobbly as she stood on her own. Her head was throbbing and she sat back down again and held her head in her hands.

she tried blinking away the dizziness and the headache

She tried again and stood up

she walked to the door and opened it.

_''at least its open, and not locked''_, she though

Serena steadily walked down the hall. It was long down and she wondering where she was. She knew she was not at the cabin.

**So where was she**?

She confusingly looked from one end of the hall, to the other. There was beautiful painting hanging on the walls, of landscaps, beaches, oceans, cottages with children playing, countryside. They were lovely to look at, but she needed answers

then she heard a door open and she moved to the wall. Her back flat against it, waiting for something to happen. Something bad.

as she waited anxiously who or what was opening the door she saw Reye. She was dressed in a red night dress, just as hers was set. She smiled with relief. She was not alone in a place that she knew nothing of

''Reye, oh Reye i am so glad to have found you. I was getting scared i was all alone'', she said happily and yet she had a hint of sadness and scared

Reye was holding her head

''oh Serena, at least your ok. Were are the others?'', she asked with a tone of anger and frustraction

''i dont know, i just got out of a bed and went to look around for some answers of where we are, where everyone else is and ... you get what i am trying to do'', she said

They held on to one anther. Trying to comfort one another. Reye looked also from one end of the corridoor to the other. It was extremely long.

''i wonder where we are?'', Reye said curiously as she looked around her enviroment she was placed in.

''lets find the others and get the hell out of here'', Serena said

They both agreed and walked the halls. There was no turnings, just loads of doors that were closed and possibly locked. Then a door on their right opened and heard some noises of something that sounded in pain.

Reye and Serena huddled toegther. Waiting to see what it was.

They should of just run, but they were not going to run from anything.

Reye was determined.

Amy stepped out into the hall.

''oh my head'', she complained

She had a right to complain. She too was dressed in a night gown. Same as serena and Reye's, except her's was a bright blue gown.

''Amy'', Serena said softly, tryig not to frighten her

Amy jumped back and nearly ran untill she meet the eyes of her 2 best friends.

''oh Reye, Serena. Oh thank god, someone that i know. Are you all alrite? where are we? where is Mina and Lita?'', Amy said hurridly

''Yeah we are fine. Just abit of a headache and that. And we dont know where Lita and Mina are, and i havnt the foggiest of where the hell we are. All i know is that we are so not at the cabin anymore'', Serena explained and quite fastly

'' come on lets find the rest of the girls'', Reye said

''Yeah, the soon we get the others, the sonner we can leave this place'', Amy said

''wait a minute, maybe the girls are in these rooms along this corridoor. I mean i came out to this corridoor. So did Reye and you. Lets check the rooms'', Serena said as she looked at the rest of the doors

Reye and amy took the right side of the doors and Serena took the left. Serena checked 3 doors and no sign.

''Lita'', Amy said

Serena whirled around and saw which door Amy dived into and she followed, as well as Reye.

Lita was in the same scenery as the other rooms where for the 3 girls. Candles where everywhere. The drapes on the bed where clsed and Lita was on the bed sleeping. And also wearing the same nightdress as the others. Her's was in yellow.

Amy was by her side and sat down and she was shaking the sleeping Lita awake. Lita Blinked her eyes a couple of times and woke up. She then sat up

''Amy'', she then feel back down

''oh my fucking head ...oww. I didnt drink that much you know'' she moaned loudly. Serena and Reye were on the bed with her and looked down at her.

''i dont think that was drinking from last night or the other night. I am not sure what today is. If it was today or it was yesterday'' Amy said. Confusing the rest of the girls

''where the hell are we and what the fuck am i doing in a night dress and why you all where the same night dress as me?'', Lita said angrily.

She wasnt angry at them but at the situration at hand.She as so confused, her head was throbbing and feels as if she had been hit by a double said lorry

''I dont know, weird or what'' Serena said as she too looked at the nghtdresses they were.

Strange they were all in the same dresses, just different colours.

''Serena, Reye, Amy, Lita'' someone shouted

The girls wipped around. The hearts jumped up at their throats. And then they saw Mina running in.

Happy to have found her friends again

''Boy, am i glad to see you guys'', She said smiling. She sat herself on the bed.

How could she be smiling at the time like this?. Mind you, they all though. They all be glad and smiling to find a compainion that they know of. In a strange and dark place.

Mina too, as the same of the girls was in a nightdress as theirs and her's was green.

_''typical'',_ Reye though bitterly

''what do you guys remeber?'', Serena said

''I remeber i heard noises and i went down stairs to see what was going on. I cant remember what i heard. Anyways i memberd i went to the kitchen ,then the Front room. I cant even remeber reaching the front room. Its all blurry to me. It happened so fast. But i know someone was there. Someone grabbed me behind, my mouth covered by a hand. I know that that person who did it, musy of brough us here'', Reye said

'' I heard the radio on, and a song. i think it was Truely,Madly Deeply. So i went down stairs and see what was going on. I too was grabbed behind and my mouth covered by a hand'', Lita said, as she tried to explain and yet some thing was blurry to her, and she didnt know what it was!

''I too heard something. I heard that song, Lita. I though you girls where drinking again. So i went back to sleep. I heard noises. i cant recall what it sounded like. Untill i heard a scream. So i went to find out what you lot where doing. I ran into Mina ..'' Amt explained

''yeah, sure did. I remebered. We both went down stairs and i rememeber seeing something move, near the front door. We both went to the front door'', Mina stopped

_''what happened next''_?, Mina said, trying to remeber

''I think the door was locked ..'' she said , then Amy intrupted

''No! the door was unlocked, Mina. We both freaked out and then e heard a noise ..'' Amy said

''.. but i locked it.How could it be unlocked if i locked it ..'' Mina was trying to understand

'' Dont worry about the damn door, what happened?, what do you remember?'', Reye snapped at them

She didnt mean too, but she was tired, hungry, confused about this and wanted to get to know what situration was.

''we heard a noise from the kitchen. So we both went in. Everything seemed normal. Just the same as we left it. Then again, we both got grabbed behind. That's all i can remeber'', Mina finally said

'' wait. You said you both got grabbed at the smae time?'' Serena said

They both nodded for a yes

''then it's more then one person. No one can grab you both at the same time. Maybe its more the 2 people, maybe more'', Serena said

''make's sense'', Lita said weakly

''and i can probably guess who they might be!'', Reye said angrily

They all both nodded in agreement. They all though the same thing. Kind of.

_''Chad'',_ Reye though bittery

_''Greg'',_ Amy though sadly

_''Andrew'',_ Lita though haterdly

_''Allen'',_ Mina though scaredly

_''Darien''_, Serena though

''What the hell do they want anyway?'', Reye spat out

''Why Reye dear, i want you of course'', Someone said darkly and yet lovingly

Reye turned and saw the eyes, she wished she never had accounted on.

Chad was leaning on the door way, smirking at her.

''I want lita of course'' Andrews smirked. He was next to Chad, with his arms crossed on his chest. The smirk that he held on his handsome face, was not cold nor horridly. But it looked as if a happy smirk. Lita looked at him

''I want Mina of course. Is'nt it amusing'', Allen laughed. Laughing amusingly. Mina watched him.

oh how she wanted him and yet she was angry with him

''Me? i just want my dearling Amy'', Greg said simply enough. He was next to Andrew and leaning on the door way as chad was doing now. Amy held no emotion on her face as she stared at this man, she held close to her heart.

''and i, just want my princess with me again'', Darien said. He was in the middle and infront of the rest of the guys. His arms crossed and his eyes cold and longingly

He was longing for Serena to be in his arms again and he though

_''in my bed''_

They all looked at one another. Girls staring at the lads.

Mina though amusingly and yet nervously

**_''Girls vs the lads. Let the game Begin''_**

* * *

Up quicker today. I though it be a nice treat for you all. Becuase I had nothing to do and well i wanted t write this. It was a fun chapter to do. I cant wait till i do the lemons in the story. But it be soon girls ;) 


	14. I love you' & Mornring following

A Cat & Mouse Game

Chapter 14

* * *

Author appoligies

I am really sorry for the long wait! I had some sad news from family, and has kept me not riting this chapter. Hopefully you will accept my appolies

well for your pacient wait, this chapter is rated **_M _**for a reason. This is an extreme LEMON chapter. It has sexual description and if you get offended with this chapter please leave RIGHT NOW!

hope you enjoy this scene!

thanks for reading my note

* * *

Darien took Serena back to the room she had woken up to. The candles were still flickering in the smooth breze that was in the room. Serena did'nt see the glass of brandy and 2 small glasses next to one another, on the desk in the room. 

Darien went towards the desk and pour the glass of brandy in his glass. He tuned and locked eye's with the eye's that studied him. He smiled and pour the liquid down his throat and placed the glass back on the desk, with a thud. It made Serena jump abit.

She went to the bed and sat down. She was waiting for his nasty side to get out of the man that stood before her.

''Why did you run?'', he asked slyly. He looked her up and down and then back at her face

''i had a choice. and i chose it'', she said simply.

''Not the answer i was looking for''

''and what answer would you like from me?'', her eye's blazed angrily. Darien laughed at her childness. He pour himself another glass and drank it down. Agin a slm on the desk, and serena jumped

''Again. Why. did. you. run?''

''I could not ask what you wannted me to do. I choose. And i took it, without no consequences'', she looked down at the hands in her lap. He sat down on a chair near him

''Are you afraid of me?'' he asked as his face softened

Serena looked up starteld by the question. Was she afraid of him?

''I dont know. Some times you are kind and gentle then you turn to something else that makes me feel worried'' she replied softly

Darien looked down at his hands in his lap.He looked back up to her.

''I dont mean to be. I guess you say i get it from my father's side'' Serena looked up into him.She smiled softly

''You do know i would never hurt you''

''But you have hurt me in your rage and anger'' she said quickly

Daren looked up at her with a weak face that held emotions that she could not guess

''When have i hurt you? i never slapped you never hurt you. So what do you mean?'' he asked with a hint of anger and hurt

''Not physically you have hurt me but with your words. Words hurt more then Physically'' she looked away

Darien agreed with that. Words hurt more. It had if from his father for years and it hurts worse.

''You want a glass Serena'' he asked softly and lovingly

''yes please''

He nodded and stood up and poured her a drink. He walked towards her slowly. He offered her the drink. She reached for it and she held the glass in her shaky hands. She brough it to her lips and sipped. Darien watched her with elegnce and grace. Yet he saw her faer of him. And it anoyed him.

He sat next to her.

''You have fear of me, dont you'', he sighed. She looked up

''sometimes''

''explain'' he said nearly fiercly. Their eye's locked with one another. Silence spread the room for a few moments.

Serena looked at his feautures, he was so handsome. It made her tngle.He had a pleading look in his face. Oh god how she wanted him. She was so ready to make love to him and yet she was scared . Not knowing why.

''Your temper scared me, it comes out for no real reason. And yet it thrills me for the excitment and danger that i craze. But sometimes it does'', she sad softly

Darien nodded and looked away with her

''I am sorry. I dont mean to. Its just..'' he looked at her then ''... I love you . I love you and i am afrid to lose you. My temper gets the best of me because, i dont control it. I feel as if i am losing you and yet i am making you run miles away. I dont mean to and i am sorry. But i love you, very much that my heart could burst up into the skies and turn into a star and live on for millions of years'', He looked away from her

Serena was shocked. He loved her, he really did love her. She felt scream, laughing and crying all at once.

''I love you too ,Darien. So very much that my heart too will burst and float into the sky and turn into a star too. And hopefully it will sit side by side with yours for eternity'', she said as she stroked his strong jaw

''No matter what you do, i will alays love you. But i know that i love you and i do mean it. I did'nt run from you, becuase i was scared to show you, i wanted it from you. I wanted you to say it the first time i saw you. I ran becuase you wanted me to choose between my friends and you..'',

'' you ran though'', he said as he looked at her

'' Yes i ran, but i never left my love behind. I kept it with me, to be strong for my friends.'', She then placed her glass down on the floor, beside the bed. She tunred towards him

''I am sorry. I never meant that'', he said softly

'' I know. And i am sorry i could'nt say anything''

''Where do we go from here then?'' he saked worriedly

''Well, i would like for us to be together like thise stars we describbed'' She smiled widly and he grinned too.

He leaned down to kiss her. It had felt like a electric shock to him. From her lips to his. Their tongue's meet and danced toegther. His hands stayed on her face as he held her to him. They blood rising high. Their passion grew. Serena had goosebumps up her arms.

Serena moved away from him and looked him starigh in the eye.

''I m moving too fast i am sorry''he moved away from her but Serena grabbed his arm. Her brain commanded and she did. He looked down at the hand on his arm and he looked down to the face.

''Darien ... i...'', she broke off and kissed him firecly. His hands stroked her back. Their tongues danced again, hands started moving around eachothers body. Darien brushed his fingers on the side of serena breas. She smiled on his lips. He did it again and she shivered.

She laid down and brough his face to her's again. Darien was on top of her and his hand moved down her waist and up again. Feeling the side of her body. He started kissing her neck. He moved down to her collarbone, Serena hands were in his hair. Shr closed her eyes and just felt what darien was doing to her what he was feeling.

Darien went back to her face and kissed her jaw cheek, eye's, nose and mouth. Darien hen lifted his face from her, and looked in her eye's. Darien hand moved down towards the hem of her night dress pulling it up untill he could feel his fingers brush her under wear.Serena just looked back at him and smiled. She went to kiss his neck and she did. He sighed softly at the feeling. He then went to push her underwear from her body.

He pulled them off her, and went back on top of her. He lightly brush her strap of the dress off. and kissed it.She smiled lightly and closed her eyes.His greedie fingers then went towards her legs. He went under the dress and reached the junction of her thighs. He stroked her and he felt her shiver.He grinned.

He kssed her when his finger did all the work. He did a slow pace at first working her orgasm to starting filling up. He started moving faster now and Serena was panting fast. He looked her at her eyes. Watchng her as she had her orgasm. He smiled as he saw her reach it. She panted and she opened her ey's open and he felt her love for him, and it was so strong.

She stroked his face and she said in a like wise angel voice

''Make love to me, Darien'' she asked her face was all flushed

Darien was nocked off his seat so to call. He kissed her on her swollen lips

''Are you sure? are you ready?'' he asked to make sure she was

She just nodded her head firecly. He removed her hand away from between her egs. He removed his top and threw it to the floor. Serena just sat up and she took her nightgown and pulled it over her head. He looked at her. She was so beautiful she pure. He smiled at her. He looked her up and down. She was naked, as she was born.

He removed his trousers and slowly. He was lef with his boxers and he then gotlose from them. He placed them on the flow with the other clothes and his was up naked and looking like a god. Serena looked him up and down. His shoulders ere strong like, his arms had biceps, his stomach was like he had a faint 6th pac and his manhood was extremely strong and looked really happy to meet her at last. Serena blushed. and looked away.

Darien laughed so enchantingly. He went on the bed and he laid on top of her. Serena looked up at him, her heart beating fastly

_This is it_ she said happily

Darien stroked her hair so gentle. He then spread her legs o he was in between them. He looked in her eyes and she looked at him. He then felt him meber touch her silk entrance. And Serena just gasped at the feeling and her skin prickled. She was breath fast as so was he.

''Again are you sure?''

''Yes''

Darien smirked '' Good because i dont think i can stop now'', he plunged on her lips and kissed her firecly. She moaned in his mouth and her hands were on his back and she could feel his muscles. It fet good being skin tto skin with someone special.

Darien hand came between their bodies and moved down her stomach and lower. She purred at the back of her thraot at the feeling. He took himself in his hand and he steadily placed and moved himself in ot her wet tunnel. He moved slowly inside. Serena gasped at her muscles relaxed and stretched at the intruder. She felt something and opened quickly and he smiled

''Relax this is going to hurt abit. It will go i promise'' he kissed her again and she nodded and took a deep breathe. He pulled himslef out abit he was still in her but not much. He then slammed into her and he broke through her maidienhood. Serena gasped insurprised.

She tigtly closed her eyes as the pain swept through her

''It pass, it pass.Shh shhh shhh shhh'' he soothed her and he still did'nt move. He waited untill she relaxed.

''Darien it hurts'' She weeped. Her eyes let lose the tear. it fell on her and darien kissed it away ''Give it a second'', he whispered in her er. It the disolved into nothing. She relaxed and he moved. She flinched a few times and then she started mvoing with him, met each stroke of his. They were slow and he started moving abit faster then. Serena gasped as a feeling came and buned in her stomach. It did;nt hur but it was getting hurt and hurt and her feelings where going everywhere/

''Darien'', she said weakly and gasping

He just kept building the passion. He was losing it. She was so tight that he think he was going to come any minute. But he held it for he wanted her to come before him. They were both sweating, both moving fast. He started being abit more firec buy Serena was too. They did it harder abit t bulid the passion and the fire they built untill it hit Serena hard

She screamed and Darien followed after with a loud gasp. His seed spilled in her precious body. They both fell silent.Darien fell on her and breathed on her neck. Serena was catching each breathe. Darien rolled off and he laid beside her. He moved her on her die and he curled with her. His hand went possesively over her. And he snuggled deeper in her neck

''I love you'' He whispered and she smiled

''I love you too'' Serena said, Darien kissed her shulder tenderly

The both closed their eyesand feel into a peaceful sleep. Waiting for morning that would follow soon.


	15. Finished

A Cat & Mouse Game

Chapter 15

* * *

Author notes

I have decided to finish this story! IT IS COMPLETE NOW but i have decided to make a sequel.It will be about Darien mostly of his ways in life and trapping Serena in a very complex situration

I though it bestto end it here for i am happy with the way it has ended. For it was a chase like a cat & Mouse!

SO . . .

I will continue this under another name of what next to happen! but first i have another story in mind that i would like to create!

THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWS

THANKS GUYS AND HOPE YOU ENJOY

SEPERATE WAYS; 

My nexy story

* * *

Next story:

Seperate ways

Rating: M

Warnings: Swearing, drugs, alcohol, sex, violence and abuse

Summary:.

Something happens to these friends. They all joined the same High school but they went their seperate ways: Darien and the boys join the football sqards and join with mostly the popular Crowd. Amy made friends with Jessica, Jane and Amelia. Reye made frineds with Josie and Tanya. Mina becmae friends with Sally and Racel and Lita became friends with Holly , Sasha and Marcia.

Serena however joins the most popular crowd in the school called the 'A sqard', Meaning they were the best, the beautiful and the tempted girls on site. But they are more then that. They are the biggest bitches on sites. They all go out drinking and getting laid. Serena also gets with Darien and they become a couple.

This is a struggle through school, growning up, falling in love and forgiving others. Will Serena and Darien stay together forever? Will the guys come together again? will they all forgive one another for breaking a promise that they broke?

You have to wait and see

A/N: Hey this is Gully88. I am from England! so i am not sure about the ages in some countries of ,what to do or cant, so please dont get offended in anyways.If i do i am sorry.

I am most propbably be changing some things around. But i cant say now, but i i wll at the end of each chapter so i can explain it better so you get the idea :)

Now for the characters! This story is DARK THEME so basically alot of negative themes are placed in this. So the characteristics of the characters that you know and loved will be changed! But i will make sure i do put at least a few things of their personality in this.

Chapters: Now as to how many chapters? My goal is 30! so hopefully i can hit that :):)

Anyways this is my new story, hope you all read it :)

Luvs ya all

Gully88


End file.
